


Harley's Big Plan: Rich Brat Bagging!

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Mild Cumflation, Rough Sex, Straight Shotacon, Super Villains, Threesome, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned WorkHarley Quinn needs some dough to spring her Clown Prince! So she'll string along some dumb rich brat, get him alone, and take him for all he's worth! Too bad he's got more than she can handle!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Harley's Big Plan: Rich Brat Bagging!

Harley had a plan to bust him out! She just kind of winged most of it is all. But hey, unpredictability and chaos were the tool’s of her trade, lived and learned by her beloved Puddin’! Who this was all about of course. Their last plan had ended a bit prematurely.

It was NOT her fault! So yeah, she’d needed to take Bud and Lou out for walkies. It wasn’t her fault she’d had the bad luck to get spotted by one of the bat freaks! At least that's what they’d bragged about while her darling had gotten clocked by the big brooding jerk, the little one hadn’t been able to SHUT up. She’d been so upset she’d missed the handstand split kick she’d aimed at two of them, and then Batgirl had mule kicked her through a window! 

Well that had been a good time to GET OUT. It's what her bubsy would have done!

Two weeks later, he was locked up, and their gang was split. Worse, because they’d been caught just plotting but before Joker had actually done anything really fun, they hadn’t been able to use the usual ‘mentally handicapped’ defense. So Joker had been tried as a normal criminal, and he’d been put in Blackgate pen instead of Arkham. Much better funded and tricker to break out of.

So she needed resources! She needed thugs to boss around, and most of all, she needed MONEY! So she had an idea… She’d bag this stupid rick kid! His family had tons of dough! She’d grab the kid, get some quick bucks, and get her Puddin out! Win-Win! And she just liked the idea of grabbing up a rich boy. Just like her momma always told her she should do!

Oh, this rich boy was only eleven? Whatever, still pretty cute!

She had to do it alone… She had no thugs! The big joik’s wouldn’t listen! They only followed around puddin! And she tried to ask Ivy for help, but Pammy said there was no way she’d help Ivy do anything for Joker. Sigh, she was a good friend, but she just didn’t understand love! Well she did do one thing, she set up Harley with a place to lay low! 

A nice little fixer up in the middle of a toxic dump a few miles outside town. And that wasn’t no embellishment, this place was deadly! The radiation would kill a schmuck who didn’t walk the right path, and the gasses(some of which Ivy had made worse) would take you out just as fast with even less warning! But she’d fixed up some special plant juju medicine and as long as Harley took her dose three times a day she was fine! Man, imagine what that wacky plant lady could do if she didn’t wanna get rid of all the people! 

So back to the plan, snatch the kid, set up a ransom… She worked hard to come up with a way to grab him, out from under his security, get a back on his head and back to her lair! But just in case… she had another idea too. 

It took just a little digging but everyone was on social media nowadays! Including rich kid heirs to multi-billion dollar fortunes! So she found his… and on a whim she sent him a dm with a picture of her girls popping out of a tight tank top. She actually spent like half an hour trying to get the angle right, she was OCD about stuff like that! And then it was off. She didn’t have a lot of confidence in it. These things usually came down to complicated plots, chase scenes, fighting nerds in bat suits and-her phone beeped. She had a message back.

“Woah! Um… You should show me that lady, I’m like eleven!” She blinked. Then her smile got very wide!

“Oh, no way! Really? I thought you were like-” she thought about it for a second. “At least 14!” She grinned at that.

“Really? Thanks! How old are you? Like 16 or something?” This particular profile actually didn’t have a picture of her face, but he’d thought she had the rack of a 16 year old? Aw, she liked this kid!

So began a strange catfish relationship of a naive rich boy and a supervillain. He did eventually think to check if it was real, and Harley rewarded this with a selfie of the lower half of mouth in duckface next to a note of the current time and date. The kid was hooked. 

She forgot about her complicated plans, and spent more time taking more selfies than scouting for thugs. She channeled her inner teenage girl and had way more fun doing it than she should.

“I’m really glad I have you to talk to Harley.” Yes, she’d used her real name… he’d asked and she’d completely blanked on fake ones! Well at least it wasn’t Harleen. “My dad is always so intense. Mom is there for me, but she folds for him all the time. I mean, she’ll try to stick up for me, but then he drags her off to their room and an hour later she’s like a zombie or something. I used to wish I went to normal schools instead of private tutors, but with you to talk to, my day’s go so much better!”

“No problem Sebby, you know I’m here for ya!” She grinned, both because she had him right where she wanted him… and because she knew he hated when she used a nickname.

Sebastian Haywood, only son and heir of the Haywood shipping magnate, took his name seriously. And an annoyed emoji with a flat line for a mouth was her first answer, she giggled like a loon and kicked her legs on her bed. Outside Pamela Isely aka Poison Ivy, her best friend rolled her eyes. She knew Harley was catfishing some kid, that it was for a ‘big scheme’ but she was acting like a teenager. And Ivy was pretty sure she’d been sending the kid some way too real and racy stuff! They were super villains, that didn’t mean they were pedo’s!

Sebastian finally sent an actual response. “You’re terrible, but… I’m glad you’re my friend.” She did feel a little bad. And sent back a winky face… and a picture of her left nipple. The young boys heart was in his throat.

He sent back a few shocked emoji’s by way of thanks, and saved it with the rest of his stash. “Harley do you want me to uh send a picture back? One like those?” She blinked, and got a little red in the face. She was curious.. But no way, that was going way too far! Ok, too far might have been that shot of her ass in some black and red panties the other day… not to mention the nipple! But she didn’t wanna have a kid sending her willy pics! 

“Nah, thats cool! Guy’s send them all the time without being asked, but girls almost never want em! So thanks, but no thanks cutie!” She replied casually, adding a winky face. Sebastian felt an odd mix of relief and disappointment. But he just sent back a thumbs up to reply. But she was thinking now… if he was that into her.. Ok yeah she should pounce. She’d had a nice time playing with Sebby but she missed her man! 

She missed the chaos, the excitement, and the… rougher things. Ivy bit her lip remembering the last time they’d been together. Pamela always wanted to save her from her man, but didn’t get that Harley was nearly as broken as Joker, and she didn’t just put up with his abuse, she enjoyed it most of the time.

“Hey Sebastian, actually do you think you can help me with something?” This was it.

“Of course! What can I do for you?” She felt her chest tighten up some, but she had to do this.

“Well… I don’t want to say it here. Do you think we can meet up? Just you and me? Please?”

He agreed in a heartbeat. A young boy, smitten, throwing away tens of thousands of dollars of personal security, happily ditched for a pretty girl with a nice set of tits. The fix was in!

He agreed, meeting at a small park. She actually let him hang in the wind for a few moments, to make sure there wasn’t any security following. “Hey Sebby…” She said as she snuck up behind the boy. He turned around and with a puff of air she blew a handful of green powder into his face. Thanks Ivy! The stuff worked to quick the kid almost face planted onto the concrete path before she caught him! 

Sebastian woke up a few hours later feeling woozy. His mouth was dry and… he couldn’t see anything? “H-hello? Where amI?” he asked, voice slightly raspy.

“You’re right where I need you Sebby!” Said that same high pitched voice, and the hemp sack on his head was yanked off! The light wasn’t that bright, but he still winced. He was in a decently sized mobile home, sitting in a rodden chair and tied to it. And in front of him, in a red and black outfit, white frills at the wrists and ankles, as well white puffy bulbs at the ends of a decorative collar piece and the tips of two horn like red and black pieces on her head. Was Harley Quinn. 

The boy’s eyes went very wide, and Harley grinned like the maniacal clown she was. Her lips were painted a red so dark it was nearly black. It stood out in sharp contrast to the white powder of the rest of her face, safe for her eyes that had thick black around them in the shape of a domino mask.

His mouth worked, going up and down like a fish. “H-H-Harley...?” He asked in blatant shock, and the villainess, standing there with one hand planted on a curvy hip struck a pose.

Both hands lifted and curled inward, one foot up and knee bent on its toe, she looked up with a grin. “Quinn! The one and only, thank you very much!” And then of course, she bowed deeply, hand curling out as if to encourage the nonexistent applause to never end. Her head snapped back up, the floppy horns on it bouncing, and her manic grin was all for him. “Hey there Sebby! Have a good nap?” 

She straightened up and giggled to herself. “You’re Harley Quinn! But.. But!” He was at a loss, and she nodded, and rolled her eyes a bit. They’d been over this… “You’re not 16!” She cringed so hard it nearly turned into a face plant.

“No! Ya think?! Geeze kiddo, I’d already made it through six years of psych classes before I put on this outfit for the first time!” Which could have been less, but honestly she wasn’t the best at her old job all things considered. She’d hoped to make a fortune writing books on Arkham psychos, once upon a time. Never thought she’d fall head of spring heels for one!

“You lied to me…” His face scrunched up, and the young man found himself faced with the first real betrayal of his life. “Why?” 

She just shrugged. “Cause yur rich. Joker got himself locked up, and I need moolah to bust him out! You seemed like the easiest way to do it.” He frowned at that, not only did a girl string him along, she did it for her boyfriend! This was terrible… He’d never been so miserable in his young life.

“And I mean, normally it’d be busting him out of arkham, but since we got caught before we got to anything really fun-” She grinned viciously and rubbed her gloved hands together. “They were able to try him as just some normal schmuck instead of the plenty insane crown prince of crime! So… I need even more of the green stuff to get him out of Blackgate Penitentiary!” he blinked, snapping out of his haze a bit.

“Blackgate? My… My father is one of their largest backers. My family practically owns that place.” He said it with an air of sadness in his voice. Still very much heart broken. 

Her eyes went very wide. “For real! Woah… Wait, can you… can you get him out? Like… just ask? No… Or maybe with the ransom, I could get paid, and get him out! It's all perfect!” Harley’s face filled with the confidence of a plan already successful before it's even begun. 

Sebastian scowled. “Never. My father would never give in like that. It's not how he is…” He looked away. “Maybe if i tried to convince him, but I’d never!” The boy's face snapped back around in a righteous look of contempt on his face. “You tricked me! You played games with me! You’re the worst!” 

Harley frowned and bit her lip. To be honest she did feel a little bad… And crud she could use some cooperation from the kid. “Hey… come on, don’t be that way. I mean we had fun right? Sure it was mostly just to get you alone so I could snag ya… but still, you got some great shots out of it right?” She winked, and her hands ran over the tight full body leotard. Despite himself Sebastian blushed, his eyes trailing down her body.

“You… you didn’t have to take it so far. I thought we were friends… I didn’t just like your… your boobies! I wanted more…” Aw geez, this kid! Everything he said was like a knife in her very firm guts! “I was even gonna send you a… a dick pic…” His face was on fire, and he closed his eyes.

And Harley lost it. “A… A? BWAHAhahaha! OH come on! I told you short round, no girl ever really wants to see a cock shot! And even if they did, hey, no offense but I can do better than a twelve year old and his prepubescent pocket rocket!” 

Sebastian's face fell. It burned with shame and he stuttered out. “I-I’m eleven!” Her eyes bulged, and she snorted, then laughed even louder! He closed his eyes tight, fighting off the beginning of tears. He wouldn’t! He was better than that! He was his fathers son… and he knew how his father handled situations, handled people… like her.

Something hard started to form in the center of the boy, and his tears never quite fell as he glared at her. He had to get an upper hand. He was tied up, but she wanted something out of him. Something big… He’d give her something huge. “Fine. But you have to do something for me!” 

She raised an eyebrow. Smirking, Harley folded her hands across her chest. “Oh yeah? Fine… lay it out Peewee.’ She snorted after saying that and had to put a hand to her mouth for a moment. Her eyes were actually watering a bit! Sebastian grit his teeth. “Tell me what it is. And maybe… I can come to an arrangement.”

She wasn’t too worried, he was only twe-ah, eleven! Heh, even better. He was a kid, even if she had flashed him a bit. There was no way he’d think to ask for anything really heinous like a- “I want a blow job!” He said, face bright red and eyes on fire. Harley felt like she was going to fall over.

“W-what?! You don’t even know what that is!” She whined, her pitch going up several octaves. But Sebastian stared her down unflinchingly. 

“Ya huh! It's when a girl puts a dude's thingy in her mouth and… you know!” He mostly said at the end because he was mostly hoping she did know. He had a stronger idea than most kids, but his source was a bit… circumspect.

Harley stood up straight and waved her arms out. “Noooo way Jose! I’m not pedo! I ain’t touching you kid!” He raised an eyebrow and looked down to where he was tied up.

“Ok, I might drug, bag, and tie up little boys in my home! But I do NOT sleep with them!” Sebastian blinked.

“I don’t want you to sleep with me, that sounds dumb.” Harley groaned loudly, running her fingers down her face, stopping just in time to keep from smearing her makeup. He was just a kid… She still couldn’t fathom where he’d found out about a blow job. She’d talked to him for weeks. He was privately tutored, had few friends, and his life was mostly controlled. She’d been lucky to manage to message his facebook… 

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, and her gaze went down to his lap. It was so wrong, so fucked up… But hell she lived her life for the sake of being fucked up! But she was a one woman gal! She loved her Puddin… even though a little voice in the back of her head, a voice that used to run the show, screamed out that he’d toss her aside in a heartbeat. Replace her when she stopped being useful.

And Sebastian had a point, she’d connected with the little guy. They talked through the day, not just her sending pics. She’d never sent him a full face shot, claiming she was shy. When he’d worry she’d get a bit racy and he’d relax. And yeah, it had been kinky as hell sending those to a horny little boy… Even now she was a bit bummed that she wouldn’t have her little penpal to tease anymore.

She let out an almost explosive, heavily over dramatic sigh. “Fine.” Sebastian's eyes went wide, and a grin stretched his face for a few seconds. But he managed to get it under control.

“And untie me! I mean… come on, I’m not gonna get away from you…” She smirked at that, but he was right. Harley was a super villain! Ok, she had no powers, but she was athletic as hell, and a natural gymnast. She’d duked it out with the bat’s, and they were like friggin ninjas! Yeah, she could run this squirt down in a heartbeat. Only reason she’d drugged him was to keep him quiet without hurting him.

“Ugh, whatever. But when I’m done, you’re gonna be putting in a call! I want Misah J free! And some money! Maybe a couple Mil? I mean that's like what, chump change to you guys?” The boy shrugged, he didn’t really have a strong concept of the dollar. 

Harley undid his ties, and the boy grunted as his wrists were free and he stood up and stretched. “Alright buster, let’s get this over with! And hey, when you pop before I even touch ya, don’t blame me!” She laughed at that, and Sebastian huffed. He’d show her… He knew what he was going to do now. He had been tricked, betrayed, and played for a fool. But he knew what to do, he knew how to punish her. 

She goaded him again, “Well? Whatcha waiting for short round, get’er out!” She waved dismissively at his groin. 

Sebastian swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Ok… get on your knees then.” Her lips twisted, but that was how blowjobs worked usually. So with a surprising amount of grace the killer clown girl went down. 

“Alright, but you’re pushing mister! Tch, thinking you can boss me around… I’m doing you a favor buddy!” The boy had to roll his eyes a bit. He had been tricked and kidnapped! She was doing the bare minimum to make it up to him so he’d help her out with her psycho boyfriend!

The boy grit his teeth and struggled not to just lash out at her. “I’ll show you…” he grumbled as he started to undo his pants. He was wearing a pair of jeans over nikes. A designer button down shirt with a very expensive jacket over it. He tried to dress in a casual way, but his money showed through for ones that knew what to look for. His outfit cost several hundred dollars easily.

She smirked at that, her shoulders rocking. He saw it and went stiff. “Just so you know! I’m pretty big for my size…! I think.” He blushed a bit, to be honest he tried not to think about it. 

“Oh yeah? Well considering most kids your age can barely find it with tweezers I hope I’m pleasantly surprised.” She snorted and snickered. 

“Um… well I’m bigger than my dad.” He said, following up in a voice like a mumble. “And I’ve heard my mom say he’s pretty big…” She frowned, her entire face contorted in confusion. What kind of kid heard that from his mom? Were they a bunch of rich weirdos? Or was he a sneaky little pervert? Wait, bigger than his dad? She’d seen that guy while looking into the kid, he was built like Bruce Wayne! And then the boy shoved his pants down with a grunt.

Dangling between his legs was a length of cock meat, easily the biggest thing Harley had ever seen. And she was a girl who’d been hit on by an 8 foot tall crocodile man with inhibition control!

“What… the F*** is that!” She shrieked out, staring at it.

“Did you just honk a horn while saying-” A confused Sebastian asked, leaning to the side to see if she was holding up said instrument.

“Never mind that Kiddo, why in the world do you have a tallywhacker the size of an extra large salami between your legs? Do your parents feed you Venom or something? Inject it right in the Pee hole?!” And unable to resist, Harley reached out and one white gloved hand gripped his cock and raised it up as if to check for traces of the super steroid. In doing so she got sight of the young boy’s balls.

“Woah! This boy’s got some heavy hangers! Geeze, and I used to be jealous of powergirl…” Thankfully the idea of comparing his balls to the size of her breasts went right over Sebastian's head.

He was too busy grunting as another person touched his manhood for the first time. “I… I told you! So just… don’t go thinking every guy a little younger than you is teeny weeny!” She locked eyes with him and one brow raised up. 

“A little younger? Kiddo you’re almost a third my age! And I ain’t no old lady!” She shook her fingers as she said the last, and the threat was clear. It did get a small smirk out of Sebastian. But he groaned after that, she’d begun to stroke it, almost without realizing it. Harley sucked in a breath, and really looked at it. “Gosh… Sebby you’re packing some real talent here…”

She bit her lip as Sebastian grunted. “Don’t… call me Sebby!” He tried to snarl out, but it was cut short when her other hand reached out and fondled his balls. Harley was stunned. She’d kept joking about his size, but he made Joker look like the baby dick. Hell she doubted the Bat had a pole this big, not since they renovated out the big fireman pole in the cave.

She found herself biting her lip again as it occurred to her. She’d agreed to suck on this thing. Well.. she’d agreed to give a bj, but from the way he said it, she was willing to bet little Sebby had no idea how that worked. She licked her lips. “Ok… well here goes nothing…”

He watched with bated breath, his cock nearly fully hard. God it was even bigger now! As she puckered up, and pressed her dark lips to the underside of the head of his cock. “Unnng…” Sebastian moaned, and fat dollop of precum formed against her upper lip, squishing out over it. She pulled off his cock with a wet puckering “Mwah!” and unable to resist, her tongue flashed over her upper lip and she got a taste of the rich brats tick precum. 

“Not bad…” She murmured. Looking from the kids cock to his face she saw he was in a bit of daze. He looked at her like she was an angel, and she couldn’t quite keep the grin off her face. Sure she’d just laid a wet one on a little boy’s shellalah but it was nice to be appreciated. “Ok, one blowjob completed!” She said with a smile. Noticing that his frown had a heavy dose of confusion in it she grinned widely. Yup… sucker had no idea what he was asking for.

“Now, If you’ll excuse me cutie, I’m gonna grab my phone and you can make a-” She’d started to stand up straight, but he put both hands on her shoulders and stopped her straight. 

She found herself looking into the very upset eyes of a boy who was hurt, betrayed, lied too, and very, very horny. “That's not a blowjob… Now open up your mouth, clown.” The last word was said like something she should blow her horn over. She swallowed hard, her mouth surprisingly watering. 

“Oh… caught that huh?” he growled, and his small hands squeezed her shoulders surprisingly hard. That much pent up emotion could be a hell of a drug.

“Now.” He didn’t yell it, he growled it out. 

Harley sighed, looked from his face to his cock, then back again… “Ok” She squeaked out, and her mouth opened up, just a bit. She started to lean in, her dark lips closer and closer to his cock… Then she felt his small hands grip her horns and the pigtails within with a surprising amount of force. She glanced up to see sweet Sebastian, with a very cold look on his face.

“Huh?” She squeaked out before with a hard thrust the biggest cock she’d ever seen was slammed into her throat! “Hurk! HMMMGGGURK!” She tried to scream in shock as that fat monster was driven in deep. Her eyes instantly watered and tears began to work away at her carefully applied facepaint.

“This is for tricking me!” he pulled back a bit and shoved harder, his cock hitting her throat, then again and again! “For making me think you liked me!” He screamed at the poor villainess bimbo. 

“HURK! GUCKGUCKGUCKGUCKKK!” Her throat being slammed into again and again as her vision was blocked, she grabbed at his hips trying to push him back. She couldn’t quite get leverage, he was moving his hips too roughly against her face. 

“For wanting me-! To help you!” With a hard thrust his cock finally forced into her throat, Harley shouted around his cock, drooling badly as her mouth worked to wetten and dislodge the member so thick she couldn’t hope to bite it! And with the painful shove she had to learn in, feeling it pushing deeper, the collar around her neck stretches as Sebastian's girth stretched out her neck. And suddenly her nose was shoved into the boy's smooth hairless pelvis.

“Help you with your stupid Boyfriend!” He shouted, holding her face against his pelvis angrily. Grabbing her handlebar headwear to twist her face from side to side on his cock. She couldn’t breath… her eyes started to roll up and finally with a savage grunt he shoved her off his cock. 

Harley flopped onto her back. Her eyes staring sightlessly up into the ceiling. Her face was a mess. Patches of pale skin showed around her eyes, more clearly in tracks going down her cheeks. Her lipstick had been demolished, cleared off most of her lips save for some that had been shoved back to ruin the creamy white makeup that covered most of her face. She looked up at him in a daze.

Sebastian glared down at the clown, eyes narrowed. But his cock was the real show stealer. Its immense girth was unreal, thicker than her wrist… hell thicker than Mr. J’s wrists! The entire length of it was smeared in streaks of black from her lipstick, dripping with saliva and throat goo. A nasty wet patch on his pelvis was extra wet, a mixture of tears and snot where he’d ground it against her face. 

“Oh… my… gawd…” she said in a daze, and Sebastian couldn’t quite help the small smirk that appeared on his face. 

“Yeah, that’s what mom says whenever dad’s punishing her. It freaked me out when I caught them the first few times, but now I’m glad I was able to learn what it was Dad did that kept her in line. So that I can do it to you…” Harley’s mind spun, what the fuck was he talking about? Did his parents make him watch? She leaned towards the idea that he was a sneaky little pervert! But what the hell kind of relationship did his parents have?

Her thoughts were shattered as he walked over, turned around and squatted. “What are ya do”-gagh!” He was teabagging her! He grunted, shuffled, then shoved his ass into her face. “Hey! Don’t-MMMPH!” Her mouth was muffled as the young boys bare cheeks were shoved onto her face. And to add insult to injury she felt his hands suddenly groping at her top.

Oh no.. this was bad. “Lick it you evil conniving… witch!” the boy ordering her to rim his ass didn’t feel comfortable calling a super villain the B-word… But this was getting way worse… Because of two things.

One: Despite how fucked up it was… Harley was starting to have fun! She liked abuse, she liked being bossed around! She liked fucked up stuff… and as her tongue went out to tease the rim of Sebastian's ass… The second thing kicked in. With barely a rip, a patch of cloth on her right tit started to come free. “Huh?” Sebastian's confused grunt was clear. He gripped the cloth and pulled hard. One of Harley’s perfect tits bounced as it was revealed.

This outfit, her only clean costume at the moment… was a special one she’d had made for Mr. J’s play time… It had break away sections on her fun bits! And with a rough yank he pulled the other strip off and now both her breasts were bare to the air, and then being grabbed in the painfully crushing grip of a very angry, and very horny young boy. “I knew it! I knew you were a-a… A slut!” And god… something about this young boy calling her that, sweet little Sebastian who she’d teased for weeks… it turned her on wicked bad! “Now suck on my balls Harley!” and she opened her mouth to do just that.

As Harley began to lick his balls with growing enthusiasm, he thoroughly enjoyed her tits. Sebastian had never felt a pair, and the only ones he’d seen had been his own mothers. It had been hard to look mom in the face for a while after, but he’d gotten used to it. Now he had his own! Hmmm… He could get used to the idea of Harley belonging to him. 

He planted himself pretty much right on her face again, and her tongue found his ass as he stuck his cock between her breasts. “You’ve got some nice boobies! It’s really a shame you’re such a lying jerk!” He squeezed them together around his shaft, and with a grunt started to work his hips. This at least let her get her mouth free. Even though she was having fun…

“Those aren’t for you Sebby! Only Mr. J is supposed to play with my fun bags!” This got an actual laugh out of the boy. With a grunt he stood up and spun around again. 

“Oh yeah! Well now they belong to me! So I’ll do what I want!” He didn’t squat on her stomach so much as just drop into place, almost knocking the wind out of her. Thank god for all those ab crunches! But then his cock was back between her tits, but with the tip infront of her face.

It was like it was staring at her! He noticed her gaze, and smirked. “Yeah, you’re just like my mom. A cock junky!” Her eyes widened, but to be fair she couldn’t look away from it no matter how hard she tried! “But I know just how to treat bad girls like you…” Pretty much everything he said was nearly word for word some of the dirty talk he’d heard his father use. Only it wasn’t a nasty roleplay like his parents, but an angry boy thinking he was giving a woman her just punishment. His parents had no idea how much their badly hidden private encounters had warped their little boy.

Reaching forward Sebastian grabbed Harley by the horns, such perfect handlebars really! And with a yank shoved the head of his cock between her lips. This time it wasn't nearly as deep, with most of his shaft between her breasts. She could have resisted, she realized it just then. She was a practiced fighter, and out weighed the boy by quite a bit, more of it was muscle than many would think looking at her. But in that moment, with him grabbing her by the hair, a crazed look in his eyes, and a fat throbbing cock in her mouth.

Harley had come home… “Suck my cock Harley!” Oh yeah… that's the goood stuff. She wrapped her lips around it and began to suck for all she was worth! “Don’t be lazy!” He shoved her head back against the ground, hard enough to make her see stars for a moment. “Get those boobies to work!” her hands came up and gripped her tits, gloved fingers sinking into bare pale flesh and squeezing them together around around his thick shaft.

Harley actually really liked tit fucks, she definitely had a nice pair for it, but Joker was always a get in, smack her around, and get out kind of guy. Sebby was taking advantage of her body in more ways than that! She slurped on the tip of his cock, and the boy let out a moan as he jerked his hips and tried to thrust in deeper. His cock came out with a wet pop on one back thrust, then missed the mark almost poking her in the eye. So instead she stuck her tongue out and licked up the underside of the tip with a small whine that had the boy’s eyes crossing for a moment.

He froze up for a second, and when he looked back down, Harley winked at him and kissed the tip of his cock with a loud wet smack. “Heh, there's another bj for ya Sebby.” His eyes went wide, her sexy and not at all unpleasant behavior mixing with the nickname. He huffed out a breath through his nose, strong enough it made his t-shirt ruffle. Harley saw the annoyance and punishment that would follow and grinned like the loon she was. 

Sebastian cock smacked her. “Oof!” She said in surprise. What the fuck? She hadn’t really expected that, was hoping for another shove back against the linoleum flooring, or maybe a nice smack. Possible a good hard titty twist? But nope, he’d taken that baseball bat between his legs and clocked her one! Her mouth opened wide in a manic laugh, and he got her again from the other side. Her cheek left a smear of white clown pain on his cock this time, and the sight of his throbbing oversized boy cock in shades of black and white made her crack up more. 

He didn’t take the laugher well, and with a growl he pushed off from between her tits. Harley’s eyes widened, and despite how rough it was, or more likely because of it, she opened her mouth wide and received his shaft with little struggle. The angle was rough at first, but changed as he got his legs up around her head, and with a rough thrust shoved his cock in deep! “MMMMPH!” Harley squealed and yet again she could feel it! His long fat cock was bending as it made its way down her abused throat!

Sebastian grunted, then gave a grown and started to fuck her face into the ground. Hard rough smacks as he drove his shaft in again and again, not nearly as deep as he could go, but enjoying the constant stimulation of her throat sucking on the tip of his cock. “Take.. that… you dirty… nasty… bimbo clown!” She moaned around his shaft and as she pushed her head up to suck in more his thrusts started to make the back of her skull collide with the linoleum flooring again and again. 

She couldn’t help it… she reached down both hands, one grabbed on tit and startes to squeeze and play with it, and the other found her crotch. She began to rub and massage her very wet sex under the outfit. She never wore panties under it, not when Joke could just decide to bend her over anytime… And now here she was playing with herself while a little boy used her mouth like a pocket pussy! Well… not quite as well, maybe if she was laying upside on a bed…

That idea really turned her on and she started to rub at her camel toe, her pussy swelling up in the skin tight outfit, and even better Sebby was definitely getting his rocks off! She could feel it, his big boy dick was throbbing, his thrusts getting even more brutal! He was humping her face like an animal! And since he had a big donkey dick, that seemed fitting. Oh god she really was a nasty slut… She could feel herself starting to orgasm from it all and as if by fate Sebastian was joining her.

“Hng! Hng! Hng! Hng! HNNNNGG!!!” He bit his lip painfully hard, and with a wordless moan Sebastian came inside a woman for the first time. His cock spasmed and gushed out ridiculously thick jelly like cum. Pushed up from deep in his backed up boy balls, thickened by his slightly dehydrated post knock out state, and somehow more cum than Harley had seen Joker put out in a dozen orgasms!

She moaned, her throat making loud “GUCK GUCK GUCK!” Sounds in the final desperate thrusts of Sebastians orgasmic fucking before she felt her mouth flood with goo. She swallowed on reflex, the thick baby batter pushing down her throat with loud swallows, but there was so much! It flooded her mouth, filled her cheeks, gushed out and spilled down the sides of her face, some of it then leaking into the edges of her hood. She choked again, then desperately breathed through her nose, thick whiffs of his cum filled her nose. God it was musky… just a strong thick pungent scent that felt like it was burning her brain… She came hard then.

“MMMM!” Her eyes, watering again from the brutal throat useage rolled up, and her legs kicked up into the air and swung back and forth, side to side, then flopped back to the ground as she moaned a bit more quietly around his cock. With a grunt, Sebastian pulled off and flopped over onto the side. His cock smacking her one more time on the face. Entirely by accident, but it put a smile on her cum splattered face. 

She struggled to swallow, ended up spitting some up and to the side, then just breathed. “Holy… Moly… Kid… you need to drink more watah…” She was able to chew some of that cum.. And she did, with a dirty smile on her face. 

Sebastian just panted hard, then nodded slightly. He rolled over again, and with a grunt pushed his pants the rest of the way off rather than try to get them back on. He wandered to the small kitchen in the trailer, looking around as he panted. Opening the fridge he found a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice. Something that could always be found in Poison Ivy’s fridge, along with several other tasty juices, and a number of poisons, paralytics, and chemical concoctions. But he didn’t notice those as he pulled the clear container out and took several long drinks from it directly. 

He stumbled back with a nod and went back. Harley was just starting to pick herself up. He ignored her and looked around the place. “This place is weird… everything smells fresh like flowers, but… off a bit.”

“That's the… the garbage in the air… going through Pammy’s flower filters. Keeps it clean in here so she uh…” She realized she was probably giving too much info to the boy, but most of it shouldn’t make any sense. But looking up she realized he was standing behind her. “Huh?” She was on her knees, just starting to push herself up using a nearby chair. But looking back she noticed he was staring right at her butt. Well, she did have a nice booty… but man he was glued to it! And, holy crap, his ding a ling was getting hard again! Man, kids these days! What do they feed ‘em? You know, other than genetically perfected orange juice? 

But she realized he wasn’t just looking at her ass. On the ground were three pieces of fabric, one black from her right tits, one red from her left… and the last? It was both, from the break away section right between her legs. Because Sebastian was looking right at the uncovered, hairless, and very wet pussy of the woman he’d been lusting after for over a month. He swallowed hard, his mouth watering, and his youthful tree trunk of a cock throbbing very hard again. “Uh… Sebby? W-what ya thinking there buddy?” 

He practically pounded on her. “Hey! Calm it busta, you got your blow job and then some, now give me a break and-woah!” He shoved it between her legs, and looking down while kneeling it poked out the front. “Oh, lookee there, it's like I got a doinker of my own!” She couldn’t help it and giggled. 

Sebastian smacked her on the right ass cheek, hard. “No, it’s mine, but you can borrow it...“ He gave a rough shove, and she was forced back down to all fours, the chair she’d been leaning on knocked down. Harley squawked in surprise, but then she felt the kid line his shaft up with her pussy. Her poor delicate little hole that had gotten pretty used to the Joker’s much more modest sized package. 

“Oh geez… this is gonna be a rough one.” She bit her lip and mentally shrugged. Hey, be careful what you wish for! Sebastian drove his cock into her with no mercy and a loud lustful moan. His small hands gripped her spandex covered hips, and crouching down for the right angle on her kneeling form he was able to drive well over half his length into her in one go.

“HO-CHEE MAMA!” She yelled, one eye half way shut and the other nearly bulging out of her head. She wheezed, and stared at the ground unseeingly as her body attempted to adjust to the massive fuck stick intruding into her. When he pushed back and pulled it out to just the tip she gasped in a breath feeling strangely empty… but he quickly fixed that problem.

Sebastian slammed his cock in, once, twice, and third time was the charm. His entire length sunk into balls deep, and Harley fent full Ahegao, tongue sticking out while her eyes rolled up. His balls collided with her clit just in time to get showered in a spray of her massively orgasming pussy. She’d never cum so fast or so hard in her life! And all for this rich brat she’d been catfishing for weeks on end.

“S-s-Sebby… Oh my gawd!” She moaned out, and was rewarded with another hard smack! 

“Thats!” Smack! “Not!” Smack! “MY NAME!” Sma-smack! Both hands that time, and Harley found herself biting her lip and going a bit cross eyed as she reached the precipice of another massive orgasm. And without even trying, the boy helped her make it over the edge. He reached forward and grabbed her hat's horn like protrusions again. She gasped at the feeling, and then heard him pause for a moment.

“Heh… like handlebars. Brum brum bum… Hehehe, here we go...” He made a quick motor sound like revving a motorcycle, and she could feel him twisting her hair! Her face spread into a massive grin, he was doing it! He was revving up his Harley and taking her for a ride! She broke out into massive peels of laughter that were only partially strangled by yipping orgasmic noises as he slammed in balls deep with a rough tug on her hair to help. Her head yanked back painfully, and her pussy drenched with her own fluids. 

As he stopped making long strokes to just begin to completely USE her pussy. Quick rapid slams, his young hips working over time as he shoved his hips against her again and again and again. Gripping her hair she was glad she was a bit on the petite size all things considered, it made it easier for this little stud to just grab on and go crazy! She felt herself rolling through another orgasm, her entire body shuddering. He finally let go of her hair to grip her hips and hump her like a horny little monkey. She loved it…

He was gasping, moaning, and way too pent up now. She was honestly bewildered he’d lasted this long! That first shot gave him some real staying power! But here it came… Those big fat balls slapping her pussy, his monstrous cock gaping her hole! She could swear her ever loving WOMB was descending after this many orgasms, her cervix being beaten on by his battering ram pocket rocket, and begging for more! With a loud gasping moan, it sounded like he was trying to say something at the end, but no words could escape. 

His entire body shook, his upper half flopping back and forth like his spine had gone to jello. Sebastian could only pump for all he was worth and his massive orgasm rocked through his young body and his extreme load finally burst free to flood Harley’s womb… She gasped out, moaning a loud “HNNNG!!” in her high pitched voice locked behind a painfully tight lip bite ass he felt him cum in her and she hit her latest orgasm in answer. Her body taking in his seed, soaking it up grateful for the perfectly wonderful abuse.

Her arms started to weaken, and she slumped down, the last few thrusts from the boy making her ass lower half bounce forward as she sunk to her elbows on the floor. She looked down, and saw his cum already puddling on the floor. It had exploded out around his cock there had been so much. It felt warm inside her… And she realized something. She’d stopped taking birth control a long time ago, wanting badly for her dear puddin’ to knock her up, but it had never taken.

Maybe the stress of all their capers, or just being smacked around all the time? Or maybe the chemical ridden madman was just impotent as a mule. But she had just been fucking flooded with what felt like a very healthy young lad’s high quality baby batter. “Oh boy…” He pulled out of her, and more cum spilled to the ground. Her own hips collapsed without needing to be used anymore, and she could feel the warm goo pooling around her. 

Sebastian stumbled back, seeing the chair he’d originally been tied to he sat in it and looked at her… “Woah… that was… awesome…” 

Harley wasn’t looking at him, but she nodded along with a “Uh huh…” And that actually put a grin on Sebastian's young face. Heh, he felt like a stud!

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to relax. Then he heard movement, and saw that Harley had rolled onto her side, her boobs were now visible. He looked at her. The pretty super villainess, her face had lost a lot of the makeup. Pulled off by his cock, tears, and a lot of sweat. Her hat had come loose a bit in his yanks and a few strands of the lovely golden blond hair he’d only seen teased on the edge of a few of her pictures was there.

That thought made his face darken… She’d sent those to manipulate him. He gritted his teeth. Now she was laying there, staring at nothing. Still catching her breath, her chest was moving somewhat quickly, her nice perky tits on display… And her ass was mostly covered by the costume, except of course, her cum soaked pussy.

Looking at that pussy made him horny. Looking at her face made him angry… Looking at her, made him want to do something… He stood up, walked over and came to his knees by her legs, and started to move them. 

“Whazzat? Huh? Whatcha doin Sebby?” She mumbled, and he growled audibly. “Oh.. I mean.. Um… “ She froze up, she felt bad about using the nickname? But it was cute… she only used cute nicknames for guys she liked. Like Mr. J, her Puddin, or cute little Sebby with his fat bitch breaker. She was losing track of her thoughts, a bit too frazzled. But she realized he was lifting her leg up, and it was swung over his shoulder. “Oh… oh boy…” And he was hard again. She was on her side, and that was how he was going to fuck her.

“Jus- just calm down ok cutie? You dun have’ta ya know…” 

He looked at her with a dark glint in his eyes. “I want too…” And with that he shoved his semi hard member back into her. Harley went cross eyed for a moment. And if her tongue stuck out, who could say? He wrapped his arms around her thigh, her nimble body letting it out to the side in a half split, and giving him a lot of access. With a hard grunt he began to shove it deeper, and deeper. And good god, at this angle it felt like he was trying to split her in half! 

“Ung, ung, ung!” she gasped out small little moans as he used her, more and more. Even after all the abuse, and rough deep dicking, she started to feel herself getting turned on.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Screamed a voice, and both looked. Sebastian just had to raise his chin, but Harley lifted her head as far up as she could to catch the sight of Poison Ivy, mistress of the green standing in her living room entrance in her usually green leaf ensemble. 

Poison Ivy was a knockout in more ways than one. A beautiful curvy woman with long luxurious red hair. She was a meta human, bonded to and able to control plants. She’d faced off against batman nearly a dozen times, and he always managed to completely resist her charms, or find a counter agent.

She was starting to worry that the reason he was immune more often than not, was that her own arousal for the caped crusader affected her powers on a subconscious level.

But right now, that didn’t matter. What mattered was her best girlfriend Harley on the ground getting fucked sideways by some brat! “H-hey Pammy… did I introduce you to my Sebby?” Wait, so this was the boy? She’d actually kidnapped him… but the boy she’d been catfishing had turned the tables and now was devotely railing his manipulator. 

Pamela stared in shock, a hand to her mouth. And then she gasped, a moment after Harley did, as the boy gave her ass a very hard smack. “I told you that's not my name! You creepy clown lady! Ugh! I can’t believe I put up with you!” But he followed that up with quick rapid thrusts, and Harley’s head rolled back as she moaned. She looked at Pamela and her eyes were a strange mix of “Help Me?!” and “Oh my god this is the best dicking of my life!

And for obvious reasons. On the back thrust Ivy could just make out the sight of massive growth between the boy’s legs. Her eyes went wide like a fisher spotting a great white… Or whatever the botany equivalent would be, Harley would have to ask later. “P-p-p-paaamyyyy!” Moaned the costumed villain in need! 

Ivy was already breathing hard just watching them, the loud smacks of the boys hips. The sight of the clown in something leaving all dignity behind to seek nothing but giant boy cock pleasure… and to prove it, she watched as Harley’s right hand slipped between her legs. The blonde bimbo bit her lip and moaned out through her teeth as she flicked her bean and began her next orgasm. 

The sight was too much! Poison Ivy sucked in a breath, focusing she closed her eyes. She gathered her abilities, her meta human capabilities. Mostly she used them to manipulate plants and cause rapid controlled growth. But she also had a talent to pump out altering chemicals usually through her lips. Kisses worked best, but she could, with focus, just blow at her targets. And pump her pheromone based powers into the air on focus. Not wanting to come within reach of the frighteningly large dicked child, she went with the ranged option and opened her eyes to breath.

Just then, Harley let out a loud scream. A long loud shriek to signify her massive mind meltingly good orgasm. Her entire body shaking, as she opened her mouth and said. “Fuck me Sebby! Oh gawd yessuh! Give me that fat boy boinker, right in my crazy clown car cunnyyyyy!! AAAHHH!!” She was actually shedding a few tears as she came. 

Shocked to her core, Harley’s focus shattered. She puffed out her concoction with a cough instead of a meaningful breath. But the real problem was that its effects had gone entirely out of her control in that last moment. “Oh… shit.” She said in her husky voice, a tinge of panic she usually only felt right before the Bat slapped cuffs on her.

Harley was cumming her brains out, and breathing hard Sebastian followed her. He grinned like a maniac at her words, they were exactly what he wanted to hear! Ok… not exactly what he expected, but the gist of it was the same! It wasn’t that different from his mom screaming for his dad. Just… louder. And stupider. Clown car? What the heck? Oh whatever! He was cumming hard, and with a loud groan the boy pumped his next thick dosage deep into her waiting womb. Harley let out a small moan as she shuddered just feeling the heat of it in her again. 

“Oh… Oh yeah… Atta boy Sebby…” Her head lolled to the side, one of her hat’s protrusions smushed against the ground. She didn’t care, she was in post orgasmic bliss… And panting against her, slumping down onto his haunches, so was Sebastian. 

“Woah… that felt… good.” He wheezed, not even mad about her using that dumb nickname. He’d cum a couple times now, and was about to hit his wall. And then Poison Ivy’s would-be control pheromones hit him. 

He suddenly smelled something so sweet. His left eye started to twitch, and even as he pulled the length of his cock out, instead of falling limp it stuck out stiff and straight. “W-what?” Asked the boy in surprise, and even Harley was surprised. 

“Holy crap kiddo! You’re really ready to go again? Uh… I dunno…” But even as she said it, she breathed in the smell as well and her own libido started to rev back up. But Harley had been around mind altering substances a lot more than little Sebastian. “Oh! That's what it is! Ivy’s doing a plant mind whammy on ya! Hey what gives Pammy, trying to make the kids heart explode with his own ding dong?” Harley broke out into raucous laughter at that.

But Sebastian, now understanding looked up. It was Poison Ivy! He knew a bit about her, and had indeed heard that she had controlled people, security guards to get at bank vaults, and other things. He remembered his mother teasing his father for looking at a photo of her in the newspapers too long… and he could see why.

The lovely redhead was much more voluptuous than Harley. Larger breasts in a leotard that wasn’t only shaded leaf green, had several actual leaves growing through it! Her green eyes went wide as they made eye contact. “Harley… I think Poison Ivy deserves to get punished too…” 

Somewhere in the chemical haze hitting the two of them, and the many times Harley had taken the boys cock, they had bonded. Oh, and the weeks of almost constant daily communication.But in that moment, both frenzied to lust, the idea of helping this kid bone her besty… just seemed like a good idea. “Sure! That sounds awesome!” Harey swung her feet around and managed to hop up onto her feet. Her bare breasts bounced, and her bare pussy was still leaking cum down her thighs. Her makeup smeared badly, she looked at Ivy with narrowed eyes. “Hmmm…”

Ivy turned and tried to make a break for it. And was almost immediately reminded that she was more of a sit back and let her pheromones and plants do the work kind of girl. She had nothing on Harley’s athleticism. The blonde was on her almost instantly, and tackling her to the ground. 

“G-get off me Harley! Are you out of your mind!” Which was a funny question to ask. Harley was pretty nutty to begin with, and that wasn’t when she hadn’t just had some of the best sex of her life, then dosed with a concentrated aphrodesiac by her best buddy. Said best buddy had a great rack, Harley had never really paid as much attention to it before!

Pamela tried to throw her off with little success, and looking up from all fours she found the light above blotted out by a massive glistening cock. “Oh my-gagh!” SMACK! It hit her in the face like a thick and surprisingly moise sausage. 

“Heh…” Sebastian couldn’t quite help but laugh a bit. “Get her mouth open Harley, she’s got some really pretty lips.” And Sebastian knew there was a name for that, he’d heard it once…

“Oh yeah she does! Some total dick sucker’s! Come on Pammy, get ready for a treat!” that was it, dick sucking lips! They were thick and juicy ones and despite her shouts she suddenly had Harey shoving her gloved fingers into her mouth! Oh god, she could taste them! They were not clean, a strange taste that could only have been the woman’s own pussy! Or perhaps the flavor of this boy’s cock? Oh god, she’d seen where it had been. It was both!

Mouth spread wide by Harley’s fingers she was helpless as the thick throbbing member, forced to an unnatural state of arousal by her own powers was shoved into her mouth! “MMMMMPH!” She screamed around it, eyes starting to water.

This was terrible! Yes, she’d blown a guy here or there, but that was before she got her powers! Theses day’s she never sucked cock, she didn’t have to! And then Harley made it worse. With a wicked glint in her eyes she looked up at Sebastian and spoke. “Hey Sebastian? Did you know that it was Ivy’s idea for me to catfish ya?” Sebastian’s eyes went wide then glared down. 

“Hmmm?!” Ivy was startled at that blatant lie, what the hell was her clowny gal pal thinking?! HNNNG!” She tried to deny with no luck.

“Oh yeah… I’m trash at manipulation and stuff! I mean, look at me! It was all her idea… So how bout we make it a bit rougher!” And with a nasty grin she shoved her chest against the back of Ivy’s head, and impaled her best friends face on the young boy’s oversized fuck meat.

“GUCK!” Came the wet choking sound of Pamela’s throat as the boy’s cock drove into it. Her mouth gushed with drool and with Harley’s fingers in place it dribbled freely down her lips, chin, and all over her voluptuous figure. “HNNNG!” She tried to shout, but could only barely manage to breath. Finally Harley let go of her mouth, then one sticky hand grabbed her head to shove it in deeper! And as tears started to stream down Ivy’s face Harley’s other hand went around, grabbed her top and shoved it down to unleash her pale luscious breasts.

Ivy tried to shriek in outrage around the cock, then Sebastian's hands were gripping her head. And he started to work his hips. Loud wet “GUCK GUCK GUCK GUCK GUCK!” Sounds filled the room. Sebastian was really giving it to her now, his small hands buried in her red hair, and his lust frenzied brain taking over. Harley let go of her head, and both of the blonde's hands wandered down to start playing with her tits. “You know, I think I always wanted to check these out.. They’re real!” 

Ivy’s answer was anything but understandable, but Harley had fun squeezing her big, drool covered knockers. “Give it to ‘er Sebby! Heh, no one gag’s a girl like my boy!” Despite the nickname Sebastian's grin someone got even wider. It was starting to grow on him… He wouldn’t tell her that. But right now he had other things to think about. 

“Un! Ung! UNG!” With loud wordless moans of desperation the boy’s cock was shoved almost balls deep into her mouth and cum pumped into her belly. “Oh… my… gagghhh!!” The boy moaned out and his hips spasming into several short jerks. Harley reached up and fondled his balls. And as Ivy started to pull off, she put a hand on the back of the woman's head, and with a hard rough shove, made Ivy take it all the way in, mid orgasm. Nearly every drop of the boy’s drug fueled nut was pumped directly into the curvy redheads belly.

Ivy’s eyes rolled back and she actually felt her stomach swell up, her tight leotard suddenly fighting a bit more form than usual. With a long wet pull her mouth came off his cock. She fell to her elbows, her legs just splayed out on the ground behind her as she gagged and coughed and spit up cum. 

She moaned, and looked up bleary eyed. Those green eyes went wide in shock. He was still hard! “Woah! Geeze cutie, you’re still not done… Oh man… um… hmmm I think my poor kitty still needs a break. Wanna go for round two with red?” Ivy whimpered, and Sebastion found himself staring at her ass. 

Harley followed his gaze and grinned. “Yeah! Get that thing over here! Heh, Ivy you gotta be this hawt to ride that kiddy!” And she gave the redheads ass a hard smack. The sheer green leggins on her ass no protection at all from the wet gloved strike. She could only let out a surprisingly turned on moan. 

“N-no… Harley stop… don’t let that monster…!” But it was useless, Harley was helping him! She was having far too much fun to stop now, and with glee she ripped aside some of the nylon, then yanked aside the bottom of Ivy’s leotard to reveal her tight waiting pussy. Sebastion got behind her, still oddly silent. He was truly in something very much like a berzerk lustful frenzy. Ivy really only had herself to blame. His silence wasn’t that different from most of the men she dosed, but his other reactions were far from the norm. Just like that cock.

“N-no! Please!” She looked back, and her teary eyes found Sebastians. He stopped a frown on his face. She found herself smiling slightly. There was some hope! Then Harley smacked her ass again.

“Hey! What's the big deal with the hold up?! Ugh, fine, you’re really that freaked out? That's fine… Hey Sebby… did you know that Pammy here is actually a HUGE BUTT SLUT!!” And with a hard pull she viciously yanked on Pamela’s leotard, the redheaded woman let out a gasp of pain and a whimper. The leotard giving her a painful wedgie, but also now letting the boy get a clear view of her untouched back door. 

“What? N-no I’m not! That's not true, that's not-w-whoah!” Not a painful shout, just honestly surprised. Though there was a shriek of surprise from Harley. The woman had dropped down to squeeze Ivy’s ass cheeks and put on a show of her best friends back door. Sebastian had seen Harley’s face so close to Ivy’s ass and followed his urges. He’d grabbed the clown girl's face and shoved it over into her best friend's bottom. 

“MMMMPH!” Harley was thoroughly muffled by Ivy’s thick cheeks. 

“Lick!” commanded Sebastian, and Harley found herself rimming her second ass of the day. Pamela couldn’t help it, she let out a moan. Looking back her teeth were bared, then she gasped again. Harley’s tongue was inside her ass! 

“Oh my… Oh my god! I’ve never.. I didn’t know it could feel like… ooh!” She looked back again, and saw Sebastian shoving Harley’s face down hard, the young boy putting all his weight into it, and on a whim Ivy shoved back, biting her lip as they made a sandwich out of the clown’s tongue between her cheeks.

She was starting to enjoy it, and then she felt Harley rubbing at her pussy. The moan the plant user let out was pure lust. She was on the very edge, just about to cum, and from her ass no less! When Sebastian yanked Harley, tongue still wagging, away from her ass. Both women let out moans of dissatisfaction. Both of Harley’s hands were wet, she’d had fingers in her own pussy while playing with Ivy’s clit. 

Now the boy looked at the redhead's ass. “MINE!” And his cock loomed over it. Harley saw it and a goofy grin broke out on her face before she giggled mindlessly. Pamela was quavering, but found herself reaching back, one hand grabbing a cheek and spreading it as she closed her eyes tightly. It was happening, no use fighting now… 

Sebastian rested the tip of his cock head, throbbing with need to her wet puckered hole. It was slick with Harley’s saliva, the small hole dilated open by the clown's stimulation. Pamela was breathing fast, but trying her best to relax. She felt the pressure on her ass… felt it get bigger, harder. “Aaaahn!” She cried out as her virgin ass was spread out and a young boy’s fat cock pushed into her. 

“Woooh! Take it Ivy! Oh man, I always knew that booty was too nice not to be used!” Harley laughed so hard she snorted, and Pamela had to look over and glare at her.

“S-shut up Harley! Oh god… it's so.. BIG!” She had to nearly scream it as that moment Sebastian drove nearly half his girth into her. She panted, and found Ivy next to her face. 

“Just breath Pammy! It's ok! Relax… just relaaax your booty hole!” Pamela’s eyes widened, then she glared at the clown, then she giggled hysterically, it had been funny. But god her ass was being destroyed! And all the while Sebastian had started to work into a rhythm on her ass. His small hands gripping her hips, and his fat girth spreading her out over and over. 

“I… Hate you… Harleeey!” She screamed again on the end as the cock was driven over half way in on the next thrust!

“Push! PUUUSH!” Shouted Harley in a demented take on a birthing scene! Ivy screamed in more rage than pain. 

“AAAAGGHHH-Oh!” But as she did so her hole did in fact seem to ease up, and with a loud moan from behind she felt the boy’s hips hit her ass, and realized his entire massive cock was buried deep and more than a bit painfully inside her poor ass. “Oh… oh my god… it’s in..” She looked at Harley with tears in her eyes, and the insane clown smiled back with her own eyes glistening. 

“I’m so proud of you Pammy..” Ivy spit in her face. Or tried, Harley opened her mouth and caught the flying saliva with a manic grin. Pamela opened her mouth to yell at her, but Sebastian decided he’d given her enough time to adjust.

“Agh!” She shouted as he pulled his cock out to just the tip then rammed it home. The redhead’s eyes crossed as she felt her insides rearranging. Her tits jiggled, and her belly full of cum sloshed. 

“Oh yeah! Ream her Sebby! Make it so she can’t sit straight for a week! Wear! That! Ass! OUT!” She cackled maniacally as her best friend’s bottom was deeply violated, only vaguely worried that she might be next. Eh, he wasn’t shoving it all the way in on most of those strokes, and besides, Pamela seemed like she was having a good enough time… Oh, but she could check! 

“W-what are you doing! Harley!” The clown had flipped onto her back, and started to wiggle under the bent over super villain. Suddenly Ivy had Harley’s pussy, wet and sticky with her own juices and a gushing out cum, inches from her face. 

“Woah! Now that's a wet little pussy! Heh, your mellon’s ain’t the only thing that's juicy Ivy!” Harley laughed, and Ivy felt her face getting red. Then she felt Harley’s tongue on her pussy, and moaned. Suddenly the inches of boy cock pummeling her bowels didn’t seem so rough. She found herself moaning, and without thinking about it she pushed her ass back a bit and ended up taking it even deeper. 

“UNNNG! Oh fuuu-MMPH!” Going balls deep, Sebastion bent over, feeling his entire cock fully engulfed again. He was feeling pretty good, but with a small squeak coming from below he realized Harley was under Ivy! The boy shook his head, and as Ivy started to groan out a few words he put his hand on the back of her head and shoved her down. Her face splattered between Harley’s wet thighs.

“Lick!” He shouted it this time, and as both of the villainous sluts began to do as he commanded, the boy grinned and started to fuck her faster. His thick cock was buried deep into her tight ass, tighter than Harley’s pussy had been by quite a bit! “This is… really… awesome!” Harley let out a very vocal “MHMM!” In complete agreeance, and a bit happy to hear the kid actually using a sentence! The whole monosyllabic fuck monster thing was just not Sebby!

The boy panted, his hips going madly. His libido had been charged up, but had been on its last legs before that. He needed a break! But what he really needed, was to cum! “HNg! Take… It…! You… Stupid! Villain! SLUTS!” He said in a voice between a hoarse moan and an angry growl. All things considered he found that he was pretty sure he’d forgiven Harley. No way he’d help her with Joker… but maybe after this she’d change her mind about that guy? Either way she’d done a great job shoving Poison Ivy’s face onto his cock! And woah! Here he was butt fucking the famous seductress!

All these thoughts went through the young boy’s mind as the drug induced fugue was burned out through. He was panting in time with his thrusts, and Harley had to actually pull back and stop licking Ivy’s pussy, because Sebastian's fat pair of heavy hangers were slapping into the woman’s clit non stop! “Oh yeah! Look at that cock go! Fuck… that thing was in me? Woooah…” Harley moaned at the sight, and the feeling of an over stimulated Ivy eating the cream pie right out of her.

Ivy moaned loud and long into Harley’s pussy as the almost constant stimulation to both her holes drove her to a massive and very gooey feeling orgasm. Her knees buckled some and Harley’s verbal encouragement was cut off as she felt the weight of the curvy redhead drop on her with a slight wheeze. Sebastian’s thrusting slowed for a heart beat as he adjusted to the angle, then he seemed to go even harder. 

Ivy’s mouth came away from the clown’s pussy and she rested her head on the blonde’s thigh and just started moaning, long gasping cry’s of pleasure as she came hard and long, and the boy just kept going like he had a personal vendetta on her ass!

“Oh goddess! Oh goddess! Oh goddd!” she said, unable to think of anything anything more sensible as she hit a third consecutive, primarily anal induced orgasm. “HAAAHHNNNN!!!”

“MMMMPH!” Was a final wordless moan from Sebastian, bent over her backside eyes open but sightless he thrusted into his latest orgasm, a deep need for completion taking over. His hips falling into nonstop short jackhammer thrusts, his balls sprinkling her pussy juice across the floor before tightening up almost imperceptibly before outpouring a gush of his baby batter into the seductress’s back door.

Poison Ivy felt herself spasm a few times, then lay there. Uncaring as she squished Harley, trying not to think of how uncomfortably full her stomach felt from both ends. “That was.. Pretty damn hawt you two!” A muffled Harley said from under her. 

Ivy whimpered, and Sebastion spoke up. “Shut up Harley…” He pulled his member out of Ivy’s violated back door, and just as Harley opened her mouth to talk, a gout of ball gravy splashed into her face.

She let out a squawk of shock, but did in fact shut up. 

On his feet, but severely drained Sebastian looked at the two. “That was fun… Let's do it again later… I need a nap.” He wandered away, the first door he opened past the kitchen leading to a room decorated with red and black. There were several pictures of Joker on the wall, most of them covered in kiss marks, and hearts drawn in lipstick… He looked at them, shrugged, and trudged forward to pass out on her bed.

Out in the kitchen of the nice little flower scented mobile home, surrounded for half a mile by a toxic dump, Ivy rolled off of Harley. The flower child groaned, and one hand rubbed at her very full stomach. “What… the hell.. Did you bring... into my home… Harley?” The clown just giggled for a few seconds.

“I think I’m gonna keep him.” Was all the clown said before snorting and going into another giggle fit. 

Ivy shook her head. “I don’t think… you’ll be able to handle him Harley.” And she’d thought Joker had been a monster. Well he was… but this brat? He’d just ran all over the two super villains. 

“Well.. maybe we just need more girl power?” and somewhere in Gotham City, a slim yet very feminine form, was laying in bed. It was nearly dawn and she’d only just gotten to bed after a night on the rooftops of the town. A cat laid on the window sill while the figure took some alone time with a hand between their legs. 

She was just about to start rubbing when a sudden chill went over her spine. The cat suddenly jumped up and darted away and out of the room with a yowl. 

Selina Kyle, the Catwoman sat up in her bed, her short black pixie cut sticking in almost every direction as her attentive eyes scanned the room. Something was very wrong in Gotham tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I think everyone loves these characters. The start up and some of the overall flow was picked by the client and I enjoyed working with his ideas and making sure it all flowed as best I could. I think the end result is pretty fun. I hope I kept the beloved characters personalities down to a degree to please some of the hardcore fans out there.
> 
> That said the Client hasn't responded back since paying for this. I waited a short time before posting, and hope its enjoyed wherever they are. And if, by chance oh wonderful patron of the arts, you happen to be, I dunno, a frozen popsicle in Texas or something? Then RIP and may this wonderful shota adventure be a wonderful legacy to you! Or you'll just message me in a few days saying IRL things got tricky. Who knows! 
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome.


End file.
